Renacida
by kitsu oyamaneko
Summary: Sakura ya no podia soportar el dolor y decide pedir ayuda a el unico que puede darsela, Itachi. Que tal le sentara esto a sasuke ... itasaku sasusaku
1. Renacer

Bueno aki va mi fic sean buenos por favor u.u

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**Renacida**

De nuevo salo, aquel paraje no le gustaba nada y jamás comenzaría a gustarle. Ya no tenia ganas ni siquiera de vivir... para que? su corazón estaba muerto y no volvería a latir. Tomaría la decisión que sin duda pudiera ser la incorrecta pero ya no importaba después de todo ya estaba muerta. Atravesando el paraje en el que se encontraba a paso lento decidido y mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla demostrando el dolor de su corazón ocultando el dolor y el miedo de su corazón cojió el kunai lo fue acercando lentamente a su cuello y comenzó a derramar la sangre que recorría sus venas que recorría su muerto corazón y cuando empezaba a profundizar cuando ya el dolor comenzaba a hacer que su mano temblase una voz grave y firme sonó...

-Por qué lo haces?

Con la sangre aun corriendo por su cuello se jiro hacia aquel que la había detenido con la pregunta que su conciencia no paraba de formular

-Duele demasiado

-El que?

-Mi corazón- dijo Sakura llevándose la mano al pecho

-Deseas dejar de sentir? 

-Si

-Pues arráncatelo

-Lo harías por mi ?

Tan solo asintiendo Itachi se acercó a la pelirrosa y cuando estaba frente a ella la miro fijamente a la cara y le dijo

-Pero no te matare, solo serás una mujer sin corazón, y a partir de ese momento serás mi arma, seguro que lo quieres?

-Si - y tras decir eso Sakura cerrojos para experimentar el ultimo sentimiento que tendría... miedo.

Itachi asesto su kunai en el pecho de Sakura hasta llegar a su corazón, rasgo y rasgo y comenzó tirar de el , el corazón no paro de latir ni un segundo, el corazón no deseaba morir. Al parecer no estaba tan muerto como creía Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos años después...

Naruto algunos miembros de la hoja y la reciente incorporación de los guerreros Hebi corrían de árbol en árbol con la mirada decidida sin mirar atrás con solo un objetivo en sus mentes ...matara Itachi uchiha...

Finalmente Sasuke había aceptado la propuesta de naruto de luchar juntos, la suerte estaba de su lado kiba había detectado el olor de Itachi no muy lejos de allí, era el momento la hora de la muerte de Itachi

-Hoy es el día hermano, hoy pagaras por tu crímenes espera y veras sufrirás cada uno de tus crímenes me ocupare de ello personalmente

-Sasuke, no te preocupes hoy ese maldito pagara- decía convencido a su amigo dedicándole una sonrisa de apoyo-Ojalá Sakura-chan estuviera aquí- dijo el rubio entristeciéndose mirada

-Si, ojala- Sasuke le devolvió una amarga sonrisa que demostraba que el moreno no se había vuelto tan impasible, ciertamente le dolía la muerte de Sakura

Cuando el moreno escucho la noticia de la muerte de su excompañera algo el se desmorono y alzar la mano a la cara descubrió aquello que muchos años atrás se había prometido eliminar, una lagrima, pequeña casi inexistente pero cargada de sentimiento

Finalmente llegaron aun descampado donde encontraron a un akatsukis sin duda era su objetivo

-Itachi - dijo fríamente sasuke

-Sasuke...

- He venido a matarte así que prepárate para desaparecer, no voy a dejar de ti nada para contaminar este mundo- dijo Sasuke como si fuera la mas pura realidad

-No estas preparado, aun eres muy débil - dijo Itachi entornando los ojos

-Itachi, el líder nos llamo - dijo otro akatsuki apareciendo de la nada

-Es importante?

-Si

-Bien, hermanito dejaremos tu derrota para otro momento - dijo Itachi preparándose para irse

- Me parece que no - Sasuke corrió hacia su hermano a la velocidad del rayo dispuesto a atacarle, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar hasta el otro akatsuki lo retuvo con una sorprendente agilidad y fuerza

-Lo mato?- dijo el akatsuki

-No, el tiene una misión que cumplir

-Bien - dijo soltando a Sasuke y dando un ágil salto hacia atrás

-Espera!! no te puedes ir tienes que luchar contra mi

-No, tengo que hacer cosas mas importantes

Eso enervó a sasuke quien invocando el chidori corrió hacia su hermano; pero de nuevo el compañero akatsuki lo detuvo, Sasuke forcejeo; pero lo único que consiguió fue quitarle el sombrero a su oponente, cuyo rostro dejo a sasuke sin voz

-S-sa-ku..r - intentaba inútilmente pronunciar el uchiha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí, se que es corto pero bueno ... mándenme algún rewier por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. Amor?

Bueno aki va mi fic sean buenos por favor u.u, siento haberme retrasado pero me dije ya lo hare ya lo hare sean buenos T.T gomen gomen

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Renacida**

-Espera!! no te puedes ir tienes que luchar contra mi

-No, tengo que hacer cosas mas importantes

Eso enervó a sasuke quien invocando el chidori corrió hacia su hermano; pero de nuevo el compañero akatsuki lo detuvo, Sasuke forcejeo; pero lo único que consiguió fue quitarle el sombrero a su oponente, cuyo rostro dejo a sasuke sin voz

-S-sa-ku..r - intentaba inútilmente pronunciar el uchiha

-Sakura-chan!!!!! eres tu??- girto euforico un rubito que no podia evitar mostrar una alegria que se rayaba la euforia

La pelirrosa se giro hacia naruto le dedico una mirada, la cual al verla Naruto tuvo ganas de gritar, gritar sin parar. Esa mirada que rozaba lo inhumano, estaba vacia con un cascaron, oscura como la mas tetrica noche, ¿a donde habia ido a parar la luza de la pelirosa?

-Sakura que te ha pasado? - pregunto sasuke con un deje de preocupacion en sus palabras

-Que mori - dijo simplemente sakura sin muestra de sentimientos

-Como que moriste, acaso no estas aqui? . No digas tonterias Sakura-chan , estas aturdida, eso es, ahora no iremos a konoha y te pondras bien - decia naruto tembloroso acercandose a su amiga

-No la toques Naruto! - dijo Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos

-Que dices ? por que no?

-Esa ya no es Sakura

Itachi que lo observaba todo silencio se decidio a hablar- te equivocas Sasuke...

-Como dices?

-Sigue siendo sakura, salvo que ya no siente

-Como que no siente?

-No siente por que yo le arranque el corazon

-Como dices??? eres tu el que le hizo esto a Sakura-chan - decia naruto montando en colera y despertando el chacra del kyubi.

Ella se sentia morir dos años atras y me suplico que le dejara dejar de sentir ypor eso le arranque el corazon aun que no te lo creas era su deseo y ahora solo vive para servirme en todo lo que a mi se me antoje- decia itachi seguro transformando su serio e impasible rostro en una malevola sonrrisa.

-Verdad Sakura?

-Si amo, desea que acabe con estas molestias para que pueda acudir ante el lider y deje vivo a su hermano?

-No, no es el momento

-Pero que dices Sakura-chan tu no eres asi es imposible que hayas dejado de sentir, en tu corazon habia amor y mucho y gran parte era para Sasuke!!!

En ese momento algo se alegro en el corazon del pelinegro menor- Sakura por favor si esto lo haces por mi rechazo yo..

Con una estruendosa carcajada Itachi hizo callar a Sasuke - no me hagas reir hermanito acaso no te dije que habia de jado de sentir, de amar... ahora solo es un objeto que solo obedece a mis deseos-sonriendo malebolamente- te lo demostrare- y cojiendo a sakura de la cintura la atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzo a vesarla con un besa apasionado sus lenguas se entrecruzaban con fogosidad con deseo , Itachi acariciaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosaa con deseo como deseando poseerla en ese mismo lugar

-BASTA!!!!!, no sgas, bastardo ella es mia, MIA!!!!!!!!!- grito un enfurecido Sasuke corriendo hacia su hermano completamente fuera de si

-Losiento hermanito ttengo que irme, tengo un lider al que atender y una pelirosa ala que poseer- y diciendo esto desaparecio sin dejar rastro

-NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! - diciendo esto sasuke callo derrumbado en el suelo se lo habia arrebatado todo y ahora a ella tambien..

A lo lejos los akatsukis mientras se alejaban un palirrosa giraba su rostro ante el frustrado Sasuke quiza con ternura...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí, se que es corto pero bueno ... mándenme algún rewier por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
